Shower Fun
by dark-night-sky
Summary: A side story to All For Our Best Friends. Yaoi Lemon NejiGaa. The two return from their date, and Neji doesn't forget Gaara's bet


**WARNING: **yaoi lemon. This is a side-fic for my bigger one, as I'm keeping that rated T. An explaination as to the setting is at the bottom, as you mightn't want to read my other fic. Enjoy

NejiGaara

Shower Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Gaara got out the car and turned around, watching Neji get out after telling something to the driver. The Hyuuga shut the door and walked round to meet Gaara at the other side of the car, walking the redhead up the path and to the door. Gaara unlocked it and walked in, jumping as it shut behind him. He backed up an inch to reach the door and hit Neji, who was against said door.

"Where's Kankuro?" Neji asked, snaking his arms around the redhead's waist.

"Out at a party..." Gaara said, shivering as Neji's hands drifted around his stomach and over his sides.

"Temari?" the Hyuuga asked, placing kisses on Gaara's collar bone.

"Date," Gaara said, turning in the taller man's arms and grabbing his face, pulling the Hyuuga so their lips met.

Neji pulled back a moment, steering Gaara backwards to the stairs. "I haven't forgot the bet we made."

Gaara moaned a little into the kiss and stumbled up the stairs.

"You know which one my room is," he managed before going back to playing tonsil hockey.

The Hyuuga smirked into the kiss, running his tongue along Gaara's in broad strokes, getting the pink limb to fight back. One hand rose to caress the redhead's neck, the other suporting Gaara as they walked up the stairs. When they reached the top, Gaara's arms were weaving through Neji's long hair, tie fallen out half way up the stairs. Neji's hand played with the belt buckle, eventually undoing it as they reached Gaara's door. Neji pushed it open and they stumbled to the bed, Gaara's knees hitting the matress and making them topple over.

Gaara let out a throaty moan as Neji started to nip and suck at his collar bone, licking the pale skin and wetting it. Gaara forced his hands to move, trailing his fingers down the button up shirt Neji was wearing, pausing at each button to unfasten it. He slipped the lilac pinstripe shirt off Neji's shoulders, leaving it at his elbows and Neji was using his hands and forearms to keep himself up.

The redhead gasped and bucked involuntary when Neji bit down hard, lifting his mouth to show a reddened spot on Gaara's neck. Saliva trailed from Neji's lips to Gaara's neck. The Hyuuga licked his lips before shifting slightly to Gaara's fitted shirt, grasping the hem with his teeth and pulling it up, nuzzling Gaara's stomach when it was bared. Neji's pale hands lifted the shirt over Gaara's head, tossing it on the floor. He ran his tongue downthe redhead's stomach, leaving a wet trail that soon went cold.

"N-Neji..." Gaara managed, throat dry. Neji didn't answer, as the redhead didn't really want anything.

Neji used his teeth to pull the zipper on Gaara's black jeans down. He hooked his thumbs into the belt holes and pulled them down. Gaara cringed as his member started to throb, and he could almost feel it heating up. The pale hands disposed of the jeans before pulling red boxers over an oncoming erection, his own stone-washed jeans becoming tighter at the sight of a naked Gaara.

He blinked as he was thrown over, Gaara stradling his hips and capturing his lips in a rocky kiss, tongues fighting in a matter of seconds. Neji's arms were sprawled out on the dovet as Gaara massaged his chest and biceps, finding the dress shirt again and pulling it off. He reached for the jeans and unbuttoned them, fiddling with hte zip and grunting.

"Off," he demanded, getting a small chuckle off Neji, who used his long fingers to unzip them. He lifted his hips up for help, accidentally grinding against Gaara. The two moaned as their erections rubbed together, Neji's clothes being the only thing seperating them.

As soon as the zip was undone, Neji didn't have time to blink as his jeans and boxers were disposed of at the same time. He smirked at his boyfriend's haste, cupping Gaara's chin and pulling him in for another kiss. It wasn't long before Gaara was back on the bottom, Neji dominating once more. Gaara ground his hips up, rubbing their erect members together, getting another satisfying moan from Neji. The Hyuuga tipped his head back as Gaara repeated the action, the redhead holding back his moans, biting his lip and letting them slip through his nose.

Neji longed to hear Gaara's sounds mixed with his and handled the redhead's balls, playing with them in his hands. He pulled his mouth from Gaara's and moved down, kneeling on the floor. He took in the appearence of Gaara: flustered cheeks, sweat starting to form on his body and face, hair messier than normal, erect penis and swollen testies. Neji kissed the redhead's inner thigh, breathing hot air onto his left leg. Gaara gasped a little, though it was noticeable. The Hyuuga smirked against the skin and nuzzled his balls, tracing the seam between them with his tongue. He playfully licked them, dividing his attention into two. After a while, he moved his right hand from beside Gaara's hips to his erection, taking it into his hands.

Neji replaced his mouth with his free hand, pressing down on the seam and walking his fingers to the back before leaving feathery trails all over his balls, making Gaara squirm. With vigorous and firm strokes, Neji used his tongue to make trails around the balls, over the inner thighs and 'accidentally' brushing over the root Gaara's penis. Gaara threw his head back in response, bucking sightly. Neji finally gave a long, slow lick up Gaara's shaft, getting a impatient moan of pleasure.

"N-Neji..." Gaara muttered. "Stop teasing..."

Neji looked up into lusty green eyes, gulping nervously and nodding. "Do you have any lube?"

Gaara frowned a little. "No..."

The frown deepened when Neji stood. Gaara sat up and followed the Hyuua with his eyes as the boy drifted out the room swiftly. Gaara followed, listening carefully to make sure the house was still empty. He followed Neji into the bathroom and waited at the door as he watched his boyfriend. He felt his erection throb painfully at the sight of Neji's well built body, muscles rippling under the skin as he turned on the shower.

The Sabaku shower wasn't in a tub. It was a small basin-like square that was the same tiles as the rest of the bathroom. They had enough grip to make you not slip.

"Get in," Neji ordered, pointing to the basin. Gaara did as he was told, stepping into the luke-warm water, letting it dampen his skin and roll over his body. He watched Neji look him over and lick his lips before the Hyuuga said anything else. "Your hands and knees..."

Gaara got down, slowly picking up on what they were doing.

He got on his hads and knees so that his hand were outside of the basin, and his knees were in, getting hit by water. Neji walked behind him, holding the redhead's hips to ballance himself and getting on his knees. The shower poured down between them, lubricating Neji's member and Gaara's opening.

"You need to stay relaxed...it doesn't hurt as much that way," Neji advised. Gaara nodded, folding his forarms together and resting his head on them. Neji got his middle fingerand pushed against Gaara's ring, making the redhead moan somewhat anbite his lip. Gaara forced himself to relax and found that it didn't hurt. Though that was one finger.

Neji pushed his finger in while pulling it in circles, loosening Gaara a little. After a while when Gaara was relaxed and looser, Neji pushed another finger through the ring, scissoring at Gaara's entrance. The redhead groaned, though it sounded more like pleasure than pain. With a final large stretch of the ring, Neji positioned his throbbing member at Gaara's entrance, pushing slowly.

He almost saw stars as the tight ring slipped over the tip of ihs member, water still drenching the two. Gaara shook a little, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and nuzzling his forarms. Neji pushed in half way before coming out again, repeating the action a few times. Their stomachs tightened and they became enfused with the estacy of sex, the water from the shower soon mixing with sweat.

Neji started to dig deeper, panting heavily, though Gaara's pants were heavier. The redhead's vision was blured and he couldn't think as Neji pushed in and out, getting further and futher in, closer to his recturm. He wanted more..._needed _more.

"Neji..." he said, voie coming out raspy and sounding more desparate than he intended. "Faster...m-more..."

Neji fustered and became even more excited with the sound of Gaara's begging voice. He'd dreamed of it, but never thought it would be so..._erotic._ He obliged to the request, pushing in as far as he could and throwing his head back, gasping at the feeling of being fully into Gaara.

Gaara wasn't noticing any of it though. He saw spots as Neji hit his soft spot, giving him the best feeling he'd ever felt. Any pain that was once there vanished with the feeling of pure pleasure. He lifted one hand to his shaft, pumping a little to see what it was like. He loved it; the feeling of Neji inside him, hitting his rectrum while pumping his dick.

"G-Gaara..." the Hyuuga managed, about to say something. Another thrust made all thoughts go to the bac of his mind. "Gods, Gaara..."

The sound of his boyfriend moaning his name in such a way drove Gaara crazy. The redhead started to shake with all the passion. "Harder Neji...please, harder!"

"Neji!" Gaara screamed as said male hit his spot with such a foce. "Again!"

Neji went again, his pace getting faster and his mind becoming more and more oblivious to his suroundings. Gaara coninued begging, screaming and moaning, Neji soon shaking as well, occasionally twitching. The air started to smell of sex as Gaara egaculated onto the tiled floor, the creamy substance getting washed away down the drain.

"I'm...I'm going to...cum..." Neji said, leaning forward and resting his head on Gaara's back.

"In me..." Gaara finished. "Cum inside me..."

Neji did just that. His entire vision was flooded with lust as he came inside Gaara, making the redhead scream loudly with the last thrust.

They stayed as they were for a moment, coming down from their high. Neji planted a kiss on Gaara's mid-spine, pulling out of the redhead. Gaara cringed with the action, deciding that the most painful part was when Neji pulled out completely. His ring narrowed and tightened again, tensing up. Gaara fell to the side, Neji falling to the other side so he could see his redhead.

Gaara's cheeks were tinged with pink, his eyes still holding the lusty gaze. Neji let a stray smile settle on his face, Gaara returning the look. Their hands found each other, fingers lacing together and legs tangled. Gaara leant over and placed a kiss on Neji's brow, not bothering to lean back.

"Come on," he said. "I don't want to be sleeping on the bathroom floor for when Kankuro or Temari get home."

The two stood, legs shaky and wobbly, Gaara especially. The redhead winced as he tried to shut his legs, finding it was just too painful. Neji smirked and rested an arm on Gaara's back, making the smaller boy hook an arm around his neck. Neji dipped his free arm under Gaara's knees, lifting the redhead up and making him squeak almost. Neji carried his 'bride' out the bathroom, creeping down the hall incase someone was home, and entering Gaara's room as the door was still open. Neji threw the redhead onto the bed with an 'oof!' and went back to shut the door before joining him on the bed.

Gaara snuggled into Neji's side, tangling their legs together. Slim arms wrapped around a pale stomach and a pale arm dangled around the other's shoulder. Neji smiled, raising his free hand to his still wet hair.

"We're going to drench your bed you know," Neji said, voice quiet from their activities and triedness.

"I don't give a fuck," Gaara muttered, obviously about to go to sleep.

Neji smirked, hiding a laugh and remembering what he said to the driver.

_If I'm not out in ten minutes, you can leave. I'll be sleeping over. _

--

Kitty: tell me what you think! This was (as far as lemons go) surprisingly hard to write. I'm trying to make it more origional for people like Eme-chan who seem to review EVERY Naruto story I read I don't want it to become boring for you hun! Especially with all those cookies you give meh X3

Thanks for reading R+R!

ja ne

Kitty

- **for those of you are kind of confused to where it's set **because you don't read my other story, it's a High school AU, and Neji and Gaara just had a date, in which they betted about who would top. We all know who won XD


End file.
